


Through his eyes

by Itwasallforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasallforyou/pseuds/Itwasallforyou
Summary: If Dean Winchester could see himself through Castiel's eyes, he would never blink again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to cutiealy33 and lecroixss for helping me make this!♡

Castiel was reminded they saw so differently. While driving to the bunker after a case, under stars of a dark sky, they looked at each other and a small reflection from the moon against the chrome of a slick-polished Impala twinkled in Dean's eyes, and he blinked.

If Dean Winchester could see himself through Castiel's eyes, he would never blink again.

Time stopped and the car went silent, close-eyed Dean and open-eyed Cas, a human with a tired hand on the steering wheel and an angel who felt himself fall in love again.

Dean was unique. Cas could see God himself coloring in Dean’s eyes from the holy waters of heaven’s emerald pool, planting his freckles individually with seeds from the soil of the gardens, growing a forbidden fruit where his heart belongs, picking Adam's apple and placing it under the skin of his neck. The stars sun-kissed his skin, let him rain into a violent ocean through a thundering cloud and lightning striked him softly to the shore.

Dean was electric to the touch.

Castiel saw heaven in him as Dean may never know. He saw flashes of golden, blue and brown smoke glimmering on his skin. The colors danced in hurricanes, curling, crashing and expanding into a galaxy that caresses and sticks to leather and flesh.

He saw the petals of a rose that never grew red enough on Dean's lips; hand-picked, only the strongest one that could survive being ripped.

Castiel saw the wrath of rivers, the mud of wild, green valleys, the temptation to taste, the need of hunger and foul growls of want, all in the resilient heart of the resurrected man.

Dean Winchester was, in this moment, eternal. Alive. He was lava, burning bright and heavy in Castiel's chest, seeping fingers into bone. Even when he wasn't there, he never really left. He was the Earth itself. He existed in the sound of a gun, the touch of thick skin, the smell of new leather, the taste of a sly lick to a thin bottom lip.

There, right then, the burning stars, full moon, the heavens, and cars headlights turned gray when Dean opened his eyes, and Castiel felt at home.

Time started again and Dean looked back down the road, as far as the headlights’ glow could guide him.

Dean smiled. _What're you lookin' at?_ he said.

 _Nothing,_ Castiel replied softly. He looked at Dean, and, in him, saw everything.

Castiel prayed that one day when he does not look away, Dean will know why.


End file.
